


Semper Fidelis

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 Entries [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Time, M/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Valiant, Arthur and Merlin leave the feast with Arthur wishing to reward Merlin in other ways than simply rehiring him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge Five- Canon Era of the Summer Pornathon 2013
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

“Come here.” 

Arthur sat, beckoning Merlin with challenge in his eyes. After today’s combat with Valiant, and his father’s displeasure, Arthur was desperate to have Merlin, here, where, before these thrones Merlin’s faithfulness was proven, but he was the prince and would go to his knees for no man. But he could sit upon his seat of power and grace this upon Merlin. As Merlin came closer, Arthur gestured to the space between his legs. 

“Here.” Something uncurled in his chest as Merlin acquiesced with minimal complaint and swiftly, lest he lose his nerve, Arthur wrenched Merlin’s belt undone, dropping it to grasp the waistband of his rough trousers. 

“What are - Arthur- is this because-earlier?” Wide eyes cautious, Merlin tried to step away but the fencing allowed mere inches.

“No.” Arthur shrugged. Arthur shoved a hand into Merlin’s trousers, palming the stiffening cock, smiling at Merlin’s sibilant curse. “Yes.”

“What-”

“You were truthful. Loyal. I can trust you.” Merlin was taken aback at the solemnity of Arthur’s tone. “Can’t I?” he drawled.

Merlin’s head fell forward to look at his prince; Arthur’s eye’s bright with mirth and a hint of fear, questioning though his smirk suggested he knew Merlin’s answer. Arthur used his tongue to lift an end of the lace fastening Merlin’s trousers, drawing it between his teeth, nose grazing the hard cock beneath, tugging, dropping it triumphantly as it loosened and worked his hands beneath the fabric, jerking trousers and underclothes down to Merlin’s ankles.

“Yes.” Merlin whispered, hands shifting to the railing for stability.

Filling his palms with Merlin’s ass, Arthur mouthed the plump cock-head before him, tonguing beneath the foreskin to suckle it between his lips, before taking more of Merlin’s cock into his mouth, tongue pressing tight.

“Oh,” Merlin breathed as he felt Arthur’s throat constrict, the hot suction on his shaft overwhelming, body listing forward, hands scrabbling at broad shoulders as Arthur pulled back just to swallow him down again, humming this time, hands roughly massaging Merlin’s backside, playing with his crack to hear Merlin’s moans flood the stadium as Arthur’s hands slid down the sensitive backs of his thighs, to knees and tugged as he pulled back, cock popping free as he gazed up at Merlin’s befuddled face, grazing his chapped lips back and forth across the slit, coating them in the fluid seeping forth.

Merlin’s knees obeyed and as Arthur felt him settle, he roughly fisted Merlin’s cock, the friction just the sweet side of painful as Merlin’s hips arched up sharply in response, hands combed into Arthur’s hair, jerking Arthur’s head back, cocking his head as he gently leant forward, half expecting Arthur to turn away. When he didn’t, Merlin lapped himself off Arthur’s lips before surrendering control, the prince’s sucking Merlin’s tongue, teasing its sensitive underside with his own as, dry, he pushed against Merlin’s hole, teasing .

 _“Fuck,”_ Merlin growled, pulling away to get air, shifting back onto Arthur’s finger, before jerking forward to fuck his fist before both hands were gone, leaving him bereft, until he felt Arthur’s hands clumsy with need, and lack of practice, tearing at his own lacings. Merlin intervened, muttering at Arthur’s incompetence, unwilling to wait any longer than necessary to get Arthur’s hands back on him or to get his hands on the shaft straining up towards Arthur’s stomach as it was freed, slick head slicking Merlin’s hand. He only managed a couple of heady pulls before Arthur wrapped his rough palm around them both, other hand sliding to smooth lower back, clutching his servant close at the feel of nothing separating their flesh, as they writhed together.

Arthur jacked them in a punishing rhythm, long out of control, robbed of stamina by fatigue, head tipped forward to watch their cocks penetrate his fist, other hand biting rough into Merlin’s buttocks, hips pumping as Merlin urged him on, hands stuffed beneath Arthur’s tunic, scratching blunt nails across straining abdominals, biting at Arthur’s neck having lost the prince’s mouth.  
Arthur’s broken “Mer-” as he came in harsh spasms, the warrior beautiful, eyes flashing in the torchlight, crooked teeth sinking into the plump flesh of his lower lip, kicked Merlin over the edge, cock jerking as he spent.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, reverent. His legs were uncomfortably hobbled and his ass cold, but the heat of Arthur, the sight of their cocks covered in each other’s release was more than worth it.  
Releasing Merlin at his whine, Arthur smeared his come-stained hand upon his father’s throne.

“One day, I’ll fuck you on that one.”


End file.
